undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 4
This Is Issue 4 of Fear The Living, titled New People. This is the fourth issue of Arc #1. Issue 4 I separated myself from Karen, "No this is wrong, I have someone else now, I'm sorry" I told her. "What, you went and attached yourself to some other little whore when we still weren't officially over, you man whore" She told me, I understood her feeling, it's just that we just saw each other for the first time in four months. "Look I thought" I said, before I could finish my sentence Karen slapped me "You thought what I was dead" Karen said. "Yes, I did I didn't see you for four months and suddenly I'm supposed to think your alive" I lashed out on her. "Guys, we can settle this back at the school" Jessie said. "Wait, the school, Stone Mountain, wasn't it surrounded by walkers" Karen said, trying hard to switch the topic, I knew she was angry at me, anything I said could affect our relationship. "Look, there's no need to argue here, we could be eaten at any moment, lets get back to the school" I said, wanting to be back at the school, at least I could sit down calmly their, then be yelled to. Karen looked at me with a face of rage I've never seen before, I took one last look at Allison's dead parents, how would I explain it to Allison. We got in the car and jesus was it awkward. Karen would occasionaly look at me, but not in that cute way, but in that I want to murder you way. When we finally arrived Jayci let us in, she was talking with Timmy, he must have been getting closer to her. We entered the school and I saw Allison was waiting for me, what was I supposed to do. We got out of the car and Allison hugged me, Karen looked at us and said "So that's the bitch". Allison walked up toward Karen "Who are you calling a bitch" She said. "You" Karen said. Allison hit Karen, Karen retaliated and nearly knocked Allison on her ass, "Stop" I yelled. They are fighting because of me, I can't stand it. "Both of you, Karen I thought you were dead, get over it" I told her. "Get over it, get over it, are you serious, we were together for over a year and you say get over it" Karen yelled. "YES I DID, I waited four months thinking you were dead, the fuck was I supposed to do, stay single for the rest of my life" I said. "At least wait for me" She said. "You know how fucking selfish you sound right now" I said. I stormed off into the school, maybe I could talk to uncle, or do something to get my mind off this. I walked into the cafeteria to get my food and saw Lee getting drunk. He started talking shit to those who walked pass him. Evan walked over to me to talk but I put a hand up to stop him. I walked over to Lee "The hell man" I told him. He started laughing and said "Fuck you". I had enough shit for one day, I lifted him up over the table and said "Get your shit together". He punched me and I fell to the floor "Fuck you" He said again. I got up and tackled him, I started to punch him, I really didn't want to fight, I just needed to release my anger. He pushed me off of him, I punched him so hard that I broke his nose and he fell back and slammed hard against a chair. I looked at my hands, covered in blood and I looked a Lee clutching his nose and bleeding. Evan looked at us and helped me up, and he helped Lee up and took him to the infirmary. What the fuck have I done, I didn't mean to get that bloody. I walked back to my room. I put my face in my hands and thought about how I fucked up. I looked at my door and saw Allison enter the room. "I'm sorry" I told her. "No you warned me of this, but if you really loved her you wouldn't still be this close to me" she said. I smiled, then we started kissing. Meanwhile Evan took Lee to the infarmiry. In their was a man in the shadows, "So you were able to do it, nice job" He said. Evan gave Lee to the man, "Not me, a friend did it" Evan said. Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues